


Backsplash

by GatewayGirl



Series: Tiresias Draught [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderfuck, Other, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayGirl/pseuds/GatewayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank goes marvelously right. Straight (?) boys have hot girl sex ... with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backsplash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pornish pixies genderfuck challenge in January 2005 (or slightly earlier)  
>  **Canon-Compliancy:** OotP

Harry had it all planned out, ever since the Potions class that had covered the Tiresias Draught. Not coincidentally, this had been the class in which Malfoy had nearly blinded Ron with a splash of dragon's blood; Snape had given Ron detention for carelessness and Harry detention for arguing. Malfoy, of course, was above reproach, in Snape's eyes.

On the day after his detention, Harry ambushed Malfoy coming back from one of his suspicious "private lessons" and led him a taunting chase back to an unused classroom. A quick Disarming Charm from Ron got his wand, and then Ron helped hold him down while Harry forced an eight-hour dose of the Tiresias Draught down his throat. The changes were immediate, if subtle -- Harry watched his face soften at the jaw, and his throat smooth out. The legs Harry were pinning shifted, and he needed to readjust his seat to keep Malfoy securely down.

"Open his robes." Ron sniggered. "I want to see his tits."

Malfoy thrashed, but was as silent as if he had been gagged. Harry wondered if he was silent to avoid attracting attention -- did he think he could manage to hide until the potion wore off? Harry and Ron had plans to ensure Malfoy attended dinner in this state.

"You make such a pretty girl, Malfoy."

Harry snorted at Ron's taunt. "Don't fret, Malfoy." He slid his hand under the collar of Malfoy's robes and undid the first hidden button. "Just your robes. I won't take off your shirt, or anything -- that's more of you than _I_ want to see."

As he leaned closer to find the next button, Malfoy spat.

The disgusting, frothy wet blob landed on Harry's face, at his lips. He thought some had actually gone into his mouth. For a moment, Harry felt nauseous with revulsion, but then a second, more physical wave of giddiness overtook him, and he doubled up, holding his mouth tight to keep from disgracing himself by hurling up lunch -- though he supposed doing it onto Malfoy would be some sort of condolence.

"Harry? You all right?"

Harry looked up at Ron, intending to reassure him that he was fine, just a bit disgusted, but before he could speak, Ron's eyes widened.

"You -- you're _lush."_

Ron reddened even as the soft words escaped his lips, then made it worse by licking them. He gave out a slight, strangled sound and looked resolutely down at their captive.

Malfoy, predictably, was smirking. "And better 'tits' than me, I suspect. No need to take off _your_ robes to see."

Harry looked down. His robes were, indeed, jutting out at his chest. He left off maneuvering Malfoy's to trace the opening on his own. The front gapped at one point between two buttons. He wondered if he could find a place private enough to take off his own shirt and ... explore, a bit.

"Unlike some people, I do my reading for Potions," Malfoy said nastily. "You don't need to swallow the Tiresias Draught -- contact with lips or eyes or genitals will do -- and while what I had left in my mouth wasn't a long-term dose, it should keep you like this for a little while."

_Long enough?_ Harry wondered. He shifted, and felt a part of his body that shouldn't be there move slickly against the ridge of Malfoy's shin. He managed to mostly bite back the gasp of pleasure that wanted to escape him, but wasn't fast enough to elude Malfoy's eyes, which widened slightly with ... something. Struggling to breathe evenly, he shifted up Malfoy's legs and reached to take control of his wrists from Ron, slowly pressing his knee into Malfoy's crotch under the cover of leaning forward. Malfoy's eyes widened again, and he let out a strangled sound. His eyes looked lovely this way, Harry thought. A dizzying scent was coming from somewhere, but Harry wasn't sure if it was from Malfoy's changed body or his own.

"Why don't you go, Ron?" The words emerged in disturbingly high, clear tones that jolted Harry, even as he was impressed at how casual he sounded. "I think I have things under control."

"But I thought --"

"Ron." The word came out sharp and clipped. "Leave. Now."

"Um, sure." Ron stood and backed away. At the door, he paused. "I won't tell anyone. Just your word against his."

"Fine. Go." Harry locked his eyes on grey ones, grown darker than usual, either from arousal or from fear -- perhaps both. He felt a subtle press of the heat against his knee.

The door closed slowly. As soon as heard the click, Harry pushed his knee up, spreading his outer leg more to grind against Malfoy's thigh.

"Fuck!"

"Dunno if it would count." Harry mentally gave himself a point for being quicker with words than Malfoy, for once, while privately resolving to get as close to fucking as he could manage under the circumstances. He consolidated Malfoy's wrists under one hand, and quickly, before the Slytherin could slip loose, cast a Pinning Hex to keep his enemy's torso from leaving the floor. He pocketed the wand, again, and returned to the front of Malfoy's robes. "Having second thoughts about that shirt, though."

"Going to rape me, Potter?" Malfoy taunted.

"Rape? The way you're grinding your ... place ... against me, I don't see how I could make it rape."

Malfoy stopped rolling his hips and rolled his eyes instead. _"Cunt,_ Potter. Or _pussy._ Or _twat._ Or _genitalia,_ if you really must."

"So why are you?"

Malfoy smirked. "Why are you?"

"Um, it's kind of hot? This, uh -- A good chance to find out ... things from inside? " Harry could feel that he had reddened as he tried to find some safe and logical answer. "And you?"

Malfoy sucked at his lips, upper, then lower, leaving them pink and glistening wet. "Because you're _such_ a pretty girl, Potter." He arched his leg up under Harry. "I can feel how hot your pussy is. Is it slick and wet as mine, where you're rubbing against me? Do you want to do that until you get off, with your voice going all high as you cry out?"

_So much for being better with words than Malfoy._ Harry yanked at Malfoy's robes, pulling them open. Buttons skittered off across the floor. "Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Please."

Harry didn't think the waver in that had been intentional. He focused on Malfoy's face, only to be met by the innocent look Malfoy usually reserved for teachers.

"As you say -- it's in our best interest to experiment, Potter. But I can do more if you let me up." Malfoy reached up, demonstrating his limited reach by brushing his fingertips across Harry's nipples.

"I can lean closer."

"So? Won't you want to lie back for a bit?"

"I'm not risking it."

"Oh, honestly! There must be a dozen better ways to keep me from --" Malfoy ticked steps off on his fingers. "-- overpowering you, getting to your school bag at the other side of the room, getting my wand back, and using it against you before you stop me. You could use the Impediment Hex, you could enclose us in a circle only you can cross then put your wand outside of it, you could put a Weakening Hex on me ... all sorts of things."

Harry considered. Finally he cast both the Weakening Hex and the circle, lifted the Pinning Hex, and placed his wand outside the circle, safe from Malfoy's reach. "All set."

Malfoy immediately sat up and began undoing Harry's robes. "Fine, Potter, you're safe. Except for your maidenly virtue." As soon as the first top buttons were undone, he parted the fabric and reached in to squeeze Harry's breasts in a hungry, double-handed grip. Harry let out a strangled sound and found he had started to squirm against Malfoy's leg again.

"Which is better?" Malfoy's clinical query accompanied a repeat of the motion. "This?" He focused his touch to the nipples and rolled them between his fingers. "Or this?"

"First," Harry gasped. "As much as you can hold."

"But both good?"

"Yeah." Harry reached down and pulled his shirt off over his head. At the strange feeling of flesh bobbing in the wake of the motion, he looked down and caught his breath.

"Yes, they are rather nice." Malfoy's drawl was almost cute in his current high voice, but he didn't seem to notice. His attention stayed on Harry's breasts as he spiraled a single finger from the edge of one to the tip of the large, dark nipple in its center.

Harry decided to divest Malfoy of his shirt as well, and Malfoy cooperated eagerly. The Slytherin's new acquisitions were smaller, but prettily shaped, with perfectly pink nipples. Harry let out a soft breath in admiration, and Malfoy giggled and turned pinker.

"You like?"

"Mmm." Harry bent down to lick one.

"Ah!"

Harry jerked back, but Malfoy grabbed at his head. "No. Again. More." Harry licked and sucked, edging down to lie flat again, and Malfoy's squirming increased beneath him, driving up his arousal still further.

 

He was starting to feel like he was -- maybe? -- close, when Malfoy's fingers interfered with his mouth. Harry lifted his head. "Too much?"

"This is stupid. Idiotic."

"Huh?"

"We need to be more methodical. We've been distracted by the first things we liked. But there's all of ... down there." Malfoy gestured at the lower halves of their bodies.

"What, toes?" Harry smirked. "Or _pussy?"_

"Oh, you _can_ learn! Well, I mean, there are lots of parts to it. I mean, you know how girls like that little bit in front --" Malfoy stopped suddenly and smirked. "You don't, do you? You've never done it -- or is that never with a girl?"

Harry reddened. "Never with anyone. Just kissing -- and with a girl, yeah."

"Oh, well, here!" Malfoy jumped up and shucked his open robes and trousers. Under the latter, he was wearing green silk briefs. He pulled them off quickly, but not before Harry saw the dark circle where the fabric was soaked through. Malfoy plopped back down on the pile of discarded clothing and spread his thighs with a flourish. "Look, then."

Harry hoped Malfoy didn't expect him to restrain himself to looking. His finger was already half-way towards that exposed flesh as if magnetically drawn. He touched it and found it soft and slippery wet. Malfoy moaned. Harry brought the finger back to his nose and sniffed it, then licked it.

"Mm. That's what smells good."

Malfoy giggled. "Hot girl. Girls."

Harry laughed and was embarrassed to hear that, too, came out as a giggle. "Hot, wet girls."

Malfoy's hand hesitated in the space between them a moment, then plunged down and inside Harry's overly large trousers. His fingers went straight to the pulsing heat between Harry's thighs and stroked. N _ot in,_ Harry thought, _but sort of in. Between? Maybe in -- is that in?_ In long, slow slides, Malfoy's fingers drew the wetness from the center and spread it forward. "Yeah," he breathed. "You're as wet as I am."

The almost reverential whisper was somehow more frightening than the touches. Harry took refuge in his own explorations, playing with Malfoy's pussy, and steadfastly not looking while he moved to let Malfoy remove his worn trousers.

"Are your Muggles poor, Potter?'

Harry twitched. He might have pulled away, but Malfoy's fingers moved forward, touching some other point, one that made Harry twitch in a much nicer way, and increased the pulsing further back. "No," he managed between panting breaths.

"You dress like this intentionally? Solidarity with the Weasel?"

Harry could barely think around what Malfoy was doing. "Not poor, just hate me. Not worth anything new." He let out a startlingly high whine. "What are you _doing?"_

He looked down and decided the worst thing about a female body was that he couldn't see much of his own bits. Girls must do it all by touch. He considered bringing his hand to Malfoy's to at least try to find the position, but Malfoy was already catching the hand Harry had at _his_ crotch and sliding it forward. "There. Feel tha--" Malfoy hissed. "Oh, fuck. Yeah, right there."

Harry played with this new, sensitive nub. For a little while he watched Malfoy's face, using the reactions he could see there to get a feel for what produced the best response. Then he wanted to get a better look at what he was doing. He crouched down, but Malfoy's arm was in the way. He grasped the busy hand at his pussy and pulled it regretfully away.

"Scared, Potter? Getting too close?"

"Not scared," Harry said softly. He brought the hand up to his mouth to kiss. _God, that smells good!_ "Hold that thought," he whispered. He lowered himself down until he was lying on his stomach, his face a few inches from Malfoy's cunt and Malfoy's ... whatever it was called that his fingers were currently circling and stroking and squeezing gently.

The musky scent was heavy here, and he wondered if he could taste, or if Malfoy would think that too gross. He shifted closer, breathing in. Malfoy whined. Harry licked once -- _saltysmoothyum_ \-- and Malfoy gripped his shoulders. Harry looked up uncertainly. "Okay?"

"Okay? Are you fucking mad? That is well past 'okay'. Get back to it -- now!"

Reassured, Harry settled between Malfoy's thighs and began to lick the little spot in earnest. Straight up against the point seemed to sometimes irritate Malfoy, but circles, and drawing down with his tongue, and light sucking were met with at first with moans and eventually with rhythmic thrusts forward. After a bit, Harry tried putting a finger inside Malfoy's cunt, since it was right there. He felt quite daring risking penetration, but Malfoy made no objection, and there was clearly plenty of room. He added another finger and was rewarded by the hip thrusts growing more frantic. He sucked and pulled and licked, and occasionally pushed down a mound of pale curls to get himself more air. When Malfoy's cries grew higher and louder and quicker, he was afraid he wouldn't actually be able to identify an orgasm from a girl, but then his thrusting fingers were gripped and squeezed hard, in a ring of muscle that had gone from soft to bone, and the simultaneous rising cry from above him left no doubt at all that that had been it.

Smugly, he laved the area gently a few last times, then moved up to lie on top of Malfoy's softened torso.

Malfoy sighed. Slowly, he brought up a hand and slid it between their bodies. Soon he was back to stroking Harry's slick folds, which seemed to have become even wetter while he had been busy with his mouth. "You, um, liked that? The, um, oral...?"

"Wonderful."

"Oh." Malfoy's voice sounded rather small and almost afraid. Harry pushed up on his arms to look at him.

"Shouldn't I?"

Malfoy made a face. "Well, I don't. I _will,_ if I come before a girl does and I want to impress her, but ... eeuch!"

"Oh."

"Theo claims he likes it, but I've never really believed him. You did, though. I could tell."

Harry shrugged, as best he could while supporting himself on his arms. "Varies, I guess."

Malfoy didn't seem disposed to argue, for once. He brought his legs up and crossed them behind Harry's back, pulling his hips down tight. "Rub hard. I want to feel you writhe."

"And not with Cruciatus?" Harry said wryly, but he had no trouble following those instructions. Malfoy had regained enough energy to circle his hips, and Harry did the same, each crossing of one slick ridge against another heightening his pleasure, until suddenly he was coming, his heart and brain on fire, the pulses between his thighs turned to throbs, his mysterious organ tightening desperately on nothing. It seemed to go on for ages. When it finally ended, it was like being abandoned by a stormy ocean. He collapsed down limp on the body below him, totally forgetful of any complications of enmity or physical oddities.

Hands stroked his back softly. The legs around his waist relaxed back down, but the slow shifting of the body beneath his continued.

"You're quiet." Malfoy kissed the edge of his ear, then giggled nervously. "When you come, I mean."

"That's all right. You were loud enough for both of us, I expect." Harry rolled to the side, off of his unexpected partner, but he slid hand down to her _(his, damnit!)_ mound and nuzzled the now exposed breasts, to show he didn't mind continuing. Oddly, he felt like he _could_ continue, now that he'd caught his breath. Although it was no longer urgent, his arousal had not vanished with orgasm. He reached over to grip one of Malfoy's breasts, as Malfoy had done to him at the start. "And do you like this? I forgot to try it on you."

"Good," came the murmured agreement. Malfoy was a lovely girl, Harry thought, especially now, all flushed with lust and exertion. He wondered what it would be like to look at him later and remember that beauty. He rolled a pink nipple between two fingers and Malfoy gasped. "And that?"

"Better -- even more. It was the other way for you, right?"

"Right."

"Damn. Not useful data, then."

Harry leaned over to kiss both breasts, then the neck, then breasts again, then down towards the stomach. He looked over to one pale arm and mentally calculated. Malfoy's left, yes. He stretched over to kiss there, too. Malfoy inhaled sharply.

"What was that for?"

Harry brushed a thumb over the spot. "Because your skin is so perfect. You have such beautiful skin."

He shifted back, reddening. _Damn it, we hate each other. This was just ... gathering information. For other girls. Real ones._

"Why did you do this with me?" Malfoy demanded.

"Haven't you asked that already?"

"Yes, but ... me? You could have had Weasley stay."

"No way! I couldn't do this with ... with him. I have to _live_ with him." Harry teased a finger back inside Malfoy's damp folds. He hoped it would distract him from speculating. "And you?"

Malfoy grinned. "Maybe I can keep you busy right through dinner."

Harry, pleased, nipped at the nearest breast. He felt almost ready for another round. "Maybe you can."

Suddenly, his whole body cramped, and he pushed clear of Malfoy's warm skin to roll up in a ball of muscles, all wrong, all moving, all --- As suddenly as the cramps had started, they stopped. Harry forced himself to uncurl. He knew without looking that his body was back to normal. He also knew that his cock and balls were certain _they_ hadn't come, whatever other, transient, parts of his body may have done.

"Potter?"

Harry repressed the urge to hide his erection. Instead, he sat back on his heels so Malfoy could see, and fisted his cock slowly and deliberately, showing it off. Malfoy's eyes did that widening and darkening thing again. Harry was pretty sure that was a good sign.

"So, Malfoy --" In a quick motion, he straddled those smooth legs and waited for a protest, but Malfoy just licked his pink lips and panted. Slowly Harry leaned forward, stretching to stroke the head of his regained equipment across Malfoy's slick softness. "-- we've got a while till dinner. How do you feel about cock?"

**Author's Note:**

> For a continuation, see "Rebound".


End file.
